One Last Kiss
by Emblebee
Summary: 10 drabbles made using a rather famous song meme. LxMello. Published in honour of Mello's birthday.


I wrote this a little while ago and I wasn't going to publish it just yet, until I realized I forgot about Mello's birthday on Saturday. Sorry Mello! I hope this is a good enough apology!  
Based off this meme:  
_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.  
_Contains a boyxboy pairing! You've been warned!  
P.S. The LxMello pairing needs more love! Fans, we must unite to bring more of this lovely pairing to the world! :P

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Death Note. I kind of wish I did though...but alas, I do not!

* * *

**Dirty Little Secret-All American Rejects**

L knew this was wrong. Mello was nothing more than a child. But, for some unexplainable reason, whenever L saw that face filled with passion and want, he couldn't resist. He knew the idea of Mello below him, moaning and writhing in pleasure should disgust him. He knows he's committing an unspeakable crime. Yet, he can't bring himself to care because the thought of Mello, so bright and damn _powerful_, wanting him so intensely sends shivers down his spine. L knows loving Mello is wrong, but for once in his life, he's too damn happy to care.

**  
Far Away-Nickelback**

L stared at the computer screen, pretending to read up on Kira. Truly, his mind was stuck on a different subject. The last time he had been to Wammy's had been...interesting to say the least. Mello had confessed that he was in love with L. Of course, L had already noticed the boy's infatuation, but love? That was something completely different. "I want you to stay next time." Mello had said this with a pout. _Forever_, was the underlying message. L could admit to himself that the idea was appealing. Truly, he'd found himself quite taken with Mello as well, and Wammy's was the closest thing to home he had. _Forever_, he told himself. "Watari, could you bring me a phone please?" Now all he had to do was finish this case.

**  
Quit Playing Games with My Heart-Backstreet Boys**

L walked into Wammy's for the first time in months. Mello, as usual was the first to greet him. Although this time, he didn't seem all that happy. He stomped up to L and pulled him towards his bedroom without even letting him say hello to the other orphans. When they entered L's room Mello shut the door and pushed L onto his bed. He then promptly got on top of him and kissed him passionately. When they parted, Mello kept his face close to L's and said, "It would be nice if you called every once in a while." He then quickly finished with, "Quite playing games with my heart." Promptly, he left L's room, but not before turning to give L a look the said, _I'm lonely without you._

**  
Unwell-Matchbox 20**

Sometimes, when it was late and everyone in the mafia base was asleep, Mello saw ghosts. Not just random ghosts either. In fact it would be more accurate to say he saw_ a_ ghost; the spirit of L. The dead man watched him as he lay in bed trying to sleep. Some days he would smile, and try to touch Mello's hair (although being that he wasn't really there, he couldn't). Other days he would frown at Mello, as if scorning him for the lifestyle he'd chosen. Then, on rare days when Mello felt the world was crumbling around him, L would say _I love you _in the dark, and Mello would feel better. _I love you too_ he'd whisper before letting sleep overtake him.

**  
Take Your Sweet Time-Jesse McCartney**

Mello pulled away from L, still feeling a tingling on his lips where L's had previously been. The older man just continued to stare at the younger boy as he always did. Questioningly; eyes full of wonder. Mello closed his eyes and placed his forehead against his idols. "I love you, L." Then, before L could say anything, Mello began whispering, "Forever and ever" into his ear. L was silent for a long time before Mello finally got off of him. He began to leave dejectedly, but he turned before he walked out the door to say "I'll be here if you change your mind."

**  
Tim McGraw-Taylor Swift**

On those really terrible days, when Kira seems like an impossible creature to catch and the mafia is beginning to get on his nerves, Mello thinks of L. He remembers the day he'd told L he loved him and the day, years later, when L told him he felt the same. He remembered all the too short visits and the fights between him and Near over who got to see him more. He remembered the day L had left the radio on and Mello had asked him to dance. Basically, Mello just spent time remembering L as he knew him. Not as the great detective L, but L the greatest person Mello had ever known; L, Mello's one true love. And with these thoughts, Mello felt better.

**  
I'll Be-Edwin McCain**

L entered Mello's room quietly. The younger boy looked up from his book and stared at his idol. L slowly shut the door and sat on Mello's bed. "I have been thinking about what you told me last time I came." Mello's eyes shone with childlike hope. "And what conclusion have you drawn?" L stared at the boy for a moment; his wide eyes never leaving Mello's. "You realize if I were to do anything it would be illegal, correct?" Mello nodded, but all hope had gone from his eyes. "You also realize, as I am hardly ever here, I would be a terribly bad match for you. You would hardly ever see me." Again Mello nodded, tears beginning to fill his eyes. "I don't care. I love you." He whispered. L smiled at him. "I can not understand why it is so hard for me to resist you." L said. Mello's eyes shot up. "What?" he asked softly. "I love you as well, Mello." Mello beamed with intense happiness before leaning in to kiss his love.

**  
Amazed-Lonestar**

Mello found his love for L to be a very complicated thing. For one, he loved L as the greatest detective in the world. This part of him loved L as an idol and a mentor. Although, this was a side of his love that he shared with all the other orphans, and it was only a small part of his adoration. Another part of him loved L as a saviour. Wammy's House, and thus L, had taken him in when no one else was willing to. It was because of this that Mello had a home. This part of Mello's love was also shared with most of the orphans, and again, it was a very small part of the love. The biggest part of Mello's love belonged to L as a person. L, the cake eating, bad postured, socially awkward man who came to visit them on occasion. And Mello was happy to say the only one who shared this love was L and himself. Nothing could be better.

**  
I'm Only Me When I'm with You-Taylor Swift**

L felt more himself with Mello than he felt with anyone else. Perhaps it was because Mello was the only one who saw L as more than just a detective. Mello was the only one who saw L as a person. For that reason, L couldn't wait to go visit Wammy's in between cases. Even if it was only for a minute, Mello made all the tension L felt go away. He made him feel free; and even if that freedom only lasted a week, a day, _an hour_, it was all L needed to feel truly himself again.

**  
Words I Couldn't Say-Rascal Flatts**

Mello regrets a lot of things. He regrets leaving Matt alone when he left Wammy's. The boy was crying so hard it took all Mello had to turn and walk away but it had to be done. Mello also regrets joining the mafia. Evil just wasn't something he could pull off well and the position of mafia boss never sat comfortably on his shoulders. He regretted kidnapping Yagami Sayu. If it hadn't been for that kidnapping, he'd still have his whole face and he wouldn't have Yagami Soichiro's death on his shoulders. Most of all though, Mello regrets all the things he didn't tell L before he died. Things like _you're my hero. You're the greatest person I've ever met_. But most importantly, he regretted not telling L his most well kept secret. _I love you._

* * *

Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! Oh, and if you have time, reviews are always nice!


End file.
